The preferred embodiments relate generally to a stackable chair and, more particularly, the preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a stackable chair featuring two respective molded cup-holders built into a left-hand armrest and a respective right-hand armrest, and a plate-holder also built into the right-hand armrest.
Inexpensive, molded plastic lawn or patio chairs are used for outdoor events and gatherings. These stackable, one-piece chairs have become standard equipment for consumer households as well as a wide variety of organizations, institutions, and establishments ranging from bars and caterers to schools and churches. The molded stackable chairs are lightweight and inexpensive, easy to move and store, and quite durable for the price. But, when used for events at which food and drink are served and consumed, the standard design of such chairs comes up short. Attempting to enjoy a plate of barbecue and a soft drink while sitting in such a chair, the guest must hold the plate in his or her lap, and either hold the drink or set it on the ground. As a result, drinks and plates get spilled, guests' clothing gets soiled, and the entire event becomes less enjoyable than it might have been.